A Pack Christmas
by SehunsBae37
Summary: It's Christmas Day for Fenrir, Hermione, their children and their pack. It's the season of giving, goodwill, and thankfulness, and the pack has a special gift for the Alpha couple. (A little side story to accompany the FenrirxHermione multichapter story Not So Savage set a year later. Also added genre Family because the pack is basically a large family.)


A Pack Christmas

FenrirxHermione

Rated T

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

A Pack Christmas

It was rather chilly outside, snow lightly falling from the sky, but to it was nothing but warm inside of the Greyback home. Hermione sighed softly in her sleep as she snuggled close to the warmth that was her husband. She wanted nothing more than to just continue sleeping wrapped securely in her husband's strong arms, but her circadian rhythm was already in the process of waking her up. However it didn't have to, because a moment later the bedroom door burst open and two little bodies climbed hurriedly on the bed.

"Mummy! Daddy! Wake up, it's Christmas!" Bard and Runa exclaimed together.

Footsteps entered the bedroom and Annie's voice said, "Bard, Runa, I told you not to wake them up."

"But it is Christmas!" Teddy's voice called out as he too entered his parents' bedroom.

Hermione's brown eyes opened and saw two identical pairs of blue eyes peering down at her with excitement swimming in them. Knowing it was now officially time to get up the brunette sat up in bed and greeted, "Good morning, my lovelies."

Bard smiled brightly and threw himself into his mother's arms as he exclaimed, "Happy Christmas, mummy!"

"Happy Christmas to you too, Bard."

Runa moved herself in between her parents and lay down next to her father, watching his sleeping face for a moment before starting to poke his cheek. Fenrir didn't respond at first, but his face soon twitched and his browns furrowed in his sleep. Runa giggled and continued poking his cheek until he peeked one of his bright blue eyes open. Seeing he was awake she said, "Hi daddy. Happy Christmas."

Fenrir smiled and sat up as well, pulling his youngest daughter into his lap before saying, "Happy Christmas." He looked at his three other children and greeted them the same, laughing when they all moved to hug him at the same time.

Before Hermione, Fenrir has only celebrated Christmas with his parents, until he was infected with lycanthropy. After that he didn't celebrate it anymore. Christmas had become just another day to him and another way to resent witches and wizards that were so against his kind when it was supposed to be the season of kindness and goodwill. How could they all sit together and be happy and act like they accepted everyone when it was clear as day that they would never accept people like him? Because of this he would be especially active in his fervent turning of people into werewolves during this time of year. That had lessened when the Dark Lord had come back and was rising to power. But then he had been gifted Hermione as a prisoner of war and his whole entire life had changed, and for the better. Sometime along the way of having the brunette with him, he had stopped thinking of her as his prize and found a friend in her, soon finding she was his destined mate and even falling in love with her. And he couldn't believe how lucky he was to have his love returned when he was sure she would never feel the same way about him. But Hermione did love him and wasn't ashamed or afraid to let anyone know it.

Their first Christmas together had been an interesting one. He hadn't even realized that it was the day until Hermione had greeted him with 'Happy Christmas', where he hesitantly returned the greeting. He had even been more surprised to see a small Christmas tree standing in the corner of their cabin decorated with five wrapped presents sitting underneath it and the cabin decorated so festively. He hadn't known what to think or do, as he wasn't used to celebrating Christmas anymore and had felt completely out of his element, especially considering how awkward he acted throughout most of the day. But his precious mate helped to calm him down and help him understand that Christmas wasn't about the decorations or presents, but rather about the happiness and love one shared with those that they loved and spreading that happiness and love to others, continuously sharing it and keeping the feeling alive throughout the year. Fenrir still didn't fully understand to this day, but he did understand that spending time with his family was worth more than any present he could be gifted with on Christmas Day.

Hermione got out of bed and clapped her hands getting her children's attention. When four pairs of eyes were on her she said, "Alright, we can go and open presents in a moment. But first, if you all hadn't brushed your teeth and washed your face, go and do it now and I'll get started on breakfast."

Teddy, Bard, and Runa all groaned in response, to which Hermione gave them a stern look before they all left the bedroom to go do as their mother said. Annie giggled and followed after her younger siblings to do as Hermione had said while also going to make sure Teddy and the twins did as told. Once they were gone Fenrir, who had silently gotten out of bed and snuck up behind his wife, wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her neck, pressing sweet kisses along the column.

Giggling Hermione said, "Good morning, to you too."

Fenrir chuckled as he turned Hermione's head towards him so he could kiss her sweetly on the lips. Hermione turned fully in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck as she returned his kiss, Fenrir's hands settling on her hips. They kissed each other sweetly, their kisses full of love for each other before pulling away and resting their foreheads together. Smiling up at him she said, "You should brush your teeth, too."

Sporting a mock offended look Fenrir said, "Wow, that hurts. Are you saying my breath stinks?"

"Yes, yes I am." She squealed in laughter as Fenrir began tickling her sides, causing her to try and get away from him. Their moment was interrupted however by the clearing of throat. Turning they saw Bard, Runa, and Teddy all standing in the doorway of their bedroom, all of them wearing expressions of annoyance for having to wait for their parents.

"Presents!" Bard said impatiently, tapping his foot with his hands on his hips, trying to give his parents the same stern and reprimanding expression his mother uses on him and his siblings. It was so cute and Hermione couldn't help but giggle.

Walking over to him she picked him up and said, "Alright, we'll go and open presents, but let daddy and I brush our teeth first."

Bard pouted before nodding, smiling when Hermione kissed his cheek. Once the brunette put him down, he and his siblings ran to the living room, eagerly waiting to open their presents as Hermione and Fenrir moved to the bathroom to brush their teeth before joining their children to start their Christmas Day off.

* * *

After a morning of opening presents and eating a delicious breakfast, the Greyback family changed out of their pajamas and put on some warm clothes, coats, hats, and scarves before leaving their home to head to the pack community. Fenrir of course was just wearing his trench coat, as he didn't get cold like the rest of his family; even Annie would have been wearing a lighter coat had Hermione not made her wear her winter coat. Walking along the path leading to their pack's small village, Fenrir smiled as he watched Runa chase snow rabbits, always getting so close until it would be able to dart away from her. He was positive that she'd be an excellent hunter, once he started teaching her how to hunt, of course. Hermione forbade him teaching any of the children (besides Annie) how to hunt until they were at least eight. But he was already in the works of fashioning bows and quivers of arrows for his three youngest, unbeknownst to his little wife.

Runa huffed when the snow rabbit eluded her once more and dove down into its burrow, crossing her arms at her failure to catch the creature. Bard ran to his twin sister and gave her a comforting hug before taking her hand and bringing her back to the main path. Hermione smiled at her children before looking down at Teddy and asking, "Are you excited to see and play with Archie, Teddy?"

Teddy smiled brightly, his hair turning yellow and eyes turning bright blue as he nodded and answered, "Yes! He said he thinks Uncle Rhys and Aunt Edith got him a new football and we're going to play with it if they did."

Hermione smiled as her adopted son spoke so fondly of his best friend. She knew he couldn't wait to see him. And she personally wanted to smother Archie's baby sister Peppa—her goddaughter—with kisses and spoil the heck out of her. She had even knitted her a cute little sweater! Before long they passed through the wards hiding the pack community from sight and were soon greeted the pack members and the pups that were running around playing in the snow. Teddy immediately ran off to find Archie and Annie to find Duncan. It didn't take the blonde long as she saw him rounding a corner with his parents and little brother.

Ginny smiled and walked over to the Greybacks, her toddler held in her arms. Reaching them she gave them both hugs saying, "Hello all; Happy Christmas."

"Thank you, Ginny. Happy Christmas to you and Angus as well," Fenrir greeted, shaking Angus' hand before Angus moved to give Hermione a hug. He looked to greet Duncan as well, but he and Annie had already walked off to join the rest of their friends, looking rather cozy if he thought so himself. He narrowed his eyes, making a mental note to remind Annie she was only eleven and not allowed to date, _ever_.

Hermione looked at Ginny and Angus' son in his mother's arms and greeted, "Happy Christmas, Frederick. I have something for you."

Frederick giggled when Hermione pulled a nicely knitted scarf out of her shoulder bag and wrapped it around his little neck, leaving it loose so he could easily take it off if he wanted. Ginny gave her friend an amused look before saying, "Keep up all this knitting and you'll turn into my mum giving sweaters every Christmas and birthday."

"I would never," Hermione replied with a giggle. She was suddenly lifted off of the ground in another hug from behind, causing her to yelp in surprise as she looked to see a flash of platinum blonde hair. "Libby!"

"Hermione!" Libby shouted before putting the brunette down. She greeted everyone else, giving the twins hugs and kisses on their cheeks before looking at Fenrir saying, "Alpha, Happy Christmas. Zoe is ill and cannot participate in the Christmas bonfire tonight, but wanted me to wish you 'Happy Christmas' from her."

Fenrir smiled and replied, "Thank you for letting me know, and thank Zoe for me as well and wish her 'Happy Christmas' from me as well."

Libby nodded before inviting Hermione and Ginny to go with her to get medicine from Mildred who had come to spend Christmas with the pack. The three women walked to the cabin Mildred, Severus, and their daughter Eileen were residing for the holiday, Runa and Bard running off to build a snowman together. Reaching the Snape's temporary home Libby knocked on the door the three of them waited for someone to answer the door. It wasn't long until the door opened revealing Severus looking at them with a bored expression, three year old Eileen clinging to his leg.

"Libby, Ms. Weasley, Ms. Granger," Severus said in greeting. Hermione and Ginny smiled at the man calling them by their maiden names, though Angus and Ginny still weren't really married, but were by werewolf law.

"Hello sir, Happy Christmas," Hermione greeted in return.

Ginny nodded and looked down at Eileen saying, "Hello, little one."

Eileen's black eyes widened at the attention and she quickly hid behind her father's leg. Severus gave a small smile at his daughter's shyness and affectionately rubbed her head before saying, "Mildred is in the kitchen if you're here for her."

"I am," Libby said before allowing herself into the cabin, Severus' eye twitching slightly before allowing the two witches entrance.

Mildred looked up from her cauldron where she was mixing a new batch of medicinal potions to look at their guests before smiling and saying, "Libby, Ginny, Hermione! It's so good to see you! Will you be in attendance tonight?"

"Thomas and I won't, unfortunately. Zoe is ill and I stopped by to see if you had any medicine for her."

Mildred nodded and gave Libby two phials of medicine before saying, "Give one to her when you get home and the other tonight before she goes to sleep. She'll be up to snuff by morning."

Libby grinned and thanked the older woman before the four of them all began to converse for a while. Before they knew it there was another knock on the door, Severus opening it to reveal Edith with Peppa. The red haired she wolf stepped inside with a smile and greeted them all before moving to join the women in the kitchen. She too joined in on the conversation for a while until Libby decided to leave to make sure her daughter got her medicine. After Libby left, Rhys showed up to let them know that the bonfire was about to start. Hermione knew she had to round her little family together before it officially started and told everyone she would see them later before leaving the cabin.

* * *

Brown eyes looked around in wonder at all of the festive decorations that the pack had put up to celebrate the holiday in their little village. It was all so happy and festive and she was so happy to see the entire pack together celebrating and spreading goodwill among one another. Many of the pack were dancing to the music that was being played by other pack members playing homemade instruments, others together drinking ale and talking. And she further enjoyed seeing Severus wear a Christmas sweater, if only because Eileen begged him to, and he was a sucker for his daughter's puppy eyes.

Arms wrapped around her from behind in a warm embrace, causing Hermione to smile at being pulled back into a strong familiar chest. Fenrir rested his chin on his wife's shoulder and said, "The pack really went out this year. They even caught three large bucks for tonight without my knowledge."

Fenrir pointed over to where the large fire was burning and Hermione indeed did see that there were three large bucks on a spit being rotated over the fire as it roasted. The brunette was surprised as well as impressed and said, "I don't think I've ever seen them so festive and happy during this time of year."

"It's all because of you, you know. You got them excited for Christmas over the past few years and many of them are thankful to you for helping them remember what celebrating Christmas had been like before becoming werewolves. You still don't understand how much you've helped us all when I first brought you here."

Hermione blushed and turned in her husband's arms, snuggling into his large frame. It was still hard for her to believe that she was able to bring so much joy into not only Fenrir's, but his entire pack's lives. And yet she still somehow had, though Edith swears it's because of the change she instilled inside of Fenrir first. Whatever the reason, she was happy to see the pack actually living rather than existing like they seemed to do outside of the bonfires they would hold.

A throat cleared next to them and they turned to see Edith smiling at them. They soon realized that the entire pack was paying attention to them, causing them to turn to face all of them. Seeing their surprised and confused expressions Edith said, "Alpha, Hermione, we all have our own Christmas gift to you."

"Oh?" Fenrir said in surprise.

Rhys stepped up and cleared his throat before saying, "Alpha, Hermione, as Beta of this pack I speak for myself and everyone else. We are so very grateful to have you both in all our lives. Alpha, you took us into your pack that were wandering around aimlessly and gave us companionship and a place where we could belong. And Hermione, your presence among us has been life-changing as well. Despite your reservations and how you first came to us, you accepted us and gave love to Alpha when it was obvious he needed it, whether he admits it or not." Hermione giggled at Fenrir's insulted expression to his Beta's words. "Not only that, but we were so happy to find that you were the Alpha Female we didn't know we needed. And thanks to you, you have helped us begin to enter the Wizarding World as citizens rather than outcasts, helped witches and wizards to understand our kind, and have even made it possible for our pups to attend school at Hogwarts. You both gave us homes, real homes, and we don't mean just physically. You bring a lot of joy in our lives that we didn't know we were missing. There is no one else that we would want to lead us and we all are so thankful to you both."

Edith nodded and said, "We know this might not be much, but we all worked together to make this for you and we hope that you like it and take it as a token of our love and appreciation of you both."

Rhys whistled and the pack parted to show Angus and a few other men carrying a large slab of wood towards them. Angus grinned at them before alerting the other werewolves helping him carry it to put it down in front of their Alpha and mate. The moment it was set down in front of them Hermione let out a gasp and threw her hands over her mouth. The large slab was a wood carved portrait and in the center was a realistic carving of Hermione in a power stance with her wand held tightly in her hand, a fierce expression on her face. Standing slightly behind her and looking just as powerful was Fenrir in his werewolf form. And in the background were several carved wolves representing the pack, what Hermione recognized as Riddle House as well, with a full moon peaking out behind a cloud resting in the sky. It had to possibly be the most beautiful piece of carving and woodwork that Hermione had ever seen and she felt herself becoming overwhelmed with happiness. Tears filled her eyes and a few spilled over onto her cheeks, causing Fenrir to wrap his arm around her and pulled her close.

Fenrir looked at his pack and said, "It's perfect, the perfect Christmas gift. Thank you all for such a wonderful gift. We appreciate each and every one of you and are honored you think so highly of us."

Hermione pulled away from her husband and wiped her face of her tears, though her voice was still laden with them as she spoke as well. "Yes, thank you all so much. And thank you all for accepting me as well. You all also gave me a home where I feel as though I belong as well. I love each and every one of you, I really do. Happy Christmas, everyone."

The pack all 'awwed' at their Alpha Female before howling at the sky in appreciation and happiness. Edith quickly moved to hug her friend, other pack members doing the same. Severus gave the brunette a nod with a small smile on his face, Mildred waving at her and even little Eileen giving her a shy smile. Soon the pups of the pack came to hug Hermione as well, Annie, Teddy, Runa and Bard lingering with their mother. The four of them looked upon the portrait before Runa said, "Mummy, daddy, you look so cool!"

Fenrir laughed and lifted his twins into his arms saying, "This is mummy and daddy's Christmas present from the pack."

"It's wicked!" Teddy said.

Annie smiled before asking, "Where are you going to put it?"

Bard nodded adding, "Yeah, it's huge."

"We'll figure that out later. For now, let's just enjoy the festivities," Fenrir told them before putting Runa and Bard down and the four of them ran off to join back in the Christmas festivities. Once they were gone Fenrir turned to his wife and wrapped her in another hug saying, "I told you they adored and appreciated you."

Hermione finished wiping her tears and sniffled a bit before nodding with a smile saying, "Yes, I know. It's just still hard to believe it though. I was afraid I was instilling too much on them at once over the years."

"Not at all. You're amazing, Hermione. I see it, our children see it, and the pack sees it."

"I think you're just biased."

"I am, but it's also true."

The brunette witch smiled and hugged her husband close, resting her head on his strong chest and reveling in the warmth he provided. With a happy sigh she whispered, "I love you, Fenrir."

Fenrir held his wife closer and replied with a loving smile, "I love you, too." A playful yet seductive smirk appeared on his face as he gazed down at his mate. "Also, I haven't finished giving you the rest of your presents yet."

Hearing the lust the Alpha's voice, Hermione blushed brightly before saying, "I haven't either, but it'll have to wait for when the children are asleep."

Growling Fenrir bent down and claimed Hermione's lips in a deep kiss, Hermione responding happily. Pulling away he kissed her forehead and said, "Happy Christmas, Hermione."

"Happy Christmas, Fenrir."


End file.
